


Can You Paint with All the Colors of the Wind?

by Huntress8611



Series: It's About Time That We Change How We Livin' [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Peter Benjamin Parker Deserves Nice Things, Peter Benjamin Parker Gets a Hug, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because you're gonna need it after reading this, i hope you guys have some good dental insurance, like adorable tooth-rotting fluff, peter b. teaching noir colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “This is... blue?” Noir asked, pointing at one of the many paint swatches that were lying on Peter’s table.“Yep! Good job.”Noir cracked a tiny smile as Peter ruffled his hair.Peter loved the look of childish wonder that overtook Noir’s features as he saw new colors and he loved seeing how happy it made the boy when he got them right.Peter pointed at another color. “What about that one?”





	Can You Paint with All the Colors of the Wind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopelesslyLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyLost/gifts).



> I was going to try and title everything using lyrics from the soundtrack, but this fit too well to not use it.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Colors of the Wind from the Pocahontas soundtrack.

“This is... blue?” Noir asked, pointing at one of the many paint swatches that were lying on Peter’s table.

“Yep! Good job.”

Noir cracked a tiny smile as Peter ruffled his hair.

Peter loved the look of childish wonder that overtook Noir’s features as he saw new colors and he loved seeing how happy it made the boy when he got them right.

Peter pointed at another color. “What about that one?” he asked.

“Umm, that’s… orange?” he said, uncertain.

“Yeah.”

Peter smiled, thinking about what else he could show Noir.  _ Oh! I know! _ he thought to himself,  _ How about the sunset? _

Peter stood up and stretched and Noir looked up at him, confused.

“C’mon, I wanna show you something,” said Peter, tossing Noir’s mask to him and quickly putting on his own.

Noir pulled it on, confused, but following Peter anyway.

Peter led Noir to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge, making sure the boy kept facing East, not wanting to ruin the surprise. When they were on top of one of the arches, he rested a hand on Noir’s shoulder.

“You trust me, right?”

“Yes?” Noir responded, confused.

“Take off your mask.”

Noir complied, slowly taking off his mask, Peter doing the same.

“Turn around,” Peter said softly.

Noir turned around and his jaw dropped.

“What-”

“That,” Peter said, smiling, “is the sunset,” Peter said.

Noir sat down, looking at the sky in wonder.

“It’s so beautiful.”

Peter sat down next to him, content to watch the sunset, as there really was an amazing view of it from the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. He threw an arm around Noir’s shoulders, pulling him against his side.

“There’s so many  _ colors,” _ he said, awestruck.  _ That’s pink, _ he thought, still looking up at the sky, leaning against Peter.  _ That one’s purple, I think? And the blue sky, and the oranges and the… yellows? It’s so beautiful. Wow. _

Peter looked at Noir, smiling softly at the wonder that was clearly visible on his face.  _ He needs more happiness in his life, _ Peter thought,  _ and I’m so glad I can give some to him. _

They stayed there until the sky had gone completely black, the only lights being the ones from the city. Peter saw Noir reach up and swipe at his eyes.

“You good?” he asked softly.

Noir nodded. “Yeah, I’m good,” he replied quietly. “Just- that was amazing.”

“Sunsets are amazing,” Peter said in agreement.

_ “Thank you,” _ Noir said, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter. “For teaching me and for showing me that.”

“You’re welcome, Pete,” Peter said, wrapping his other arm around the boy and resting his chin on his head. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Peter B. teaching Noir colors and then I thought about how if we, as people who see colors everyday of our life (most of us do, at least), can be awestruck time and time again by the beauty of a sunset, how someone from a colorless universe react to seeing a sunset for the first time, and so this was born. Also I just really needed some fluff, so there’s that.
> 
> I wrote this whole thing in a hour.


End file.
